Hana
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Tenía que olvidar, olvidar que él casaría con una desconocida y que formaría un futuro, aunque fuese impuesto por el clan, y la tenía enfrente, la oportunidad para salir adelante y hacer lo mejor para ella y para su hija. "Iremos a un lugar mejor Hana". -Capitulo 5, comenten onegai:3-
1. Hana

Hola, este es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste, y solo es una prueba para ver si puedo entrar en el negocio jajaXD, me gustaría que me evaluaran con reviews una que otra crítica constructiva me ayudara para ver si puedo continuar con esto.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si me perteneciera Neji no hubiera muerto ¬¬'… why? Kishimoto-sama! why? T.T

Sin más aquí está la historia, un poco corta pero es un comienzo :D.

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses, tengo ya un pequeño bulto en mi vientre, Kankuro dice que ya es hora de dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante, eligió a su clan antes que a nadie, debía cumplir con un deber, el que se le impuso desde pequeño, como el había mencionado en alguna de nuestras peleas con ella sobre el tema, sabía que me haría daño estar con él, lo sabía cuándo justo antes de la guerra el me prometió que todo estaría bien que luchara con todo lo que tenía y que nos encontraríamos después de esta, lo sabía desde el momento en que él me dijo que no podríamos estar juntos, desde que menciono que se casaría con una desconocida y que ya nada había que hacer pues el clan se lo imponía para prevalecer la rama secundaria y no podía negarse, lo sabía en la desesperación de esa noche donde solo la luna llena y ese cielo estrellado que tanto amaba ver era testigo del amor que nos teníamos, testigo de esta trágica historia, que sabía desde el principio como acabaría, y aun así seguí, te entregue todo hasta el último momento jurándome a mí misma que jamás me arrepentiría de amarte como lo hago, tres meses ya y debo partir para no sufrir más, de lo último que me entere es que ella deberá ya cumplir con su cometido, deberán tener un hijo pronto, vaya dicha será un bebe muy lindo ya que ella es hermosa.

-Tenten... ¿estas lista?- levanto la mirada regresando a aquella habitación ya vacía, regresando a la realidad, viendo a Kankuro en la puerta esperando mi respuesta.

Su mirada clavándola en mí, se parecía un poco a la de Neji, solo que esta estaba llena de una gran ternura hacia a mí, baje la mirada de nuevo y una inconsciente sonrisa salió a medias, "me hace seguir adelante" tal vez sea un nuevo comienzo en Suna, con mi hija y Kankuro.

Si lo estoy- respondí sin más el dejo apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para venir hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿estas mareada?, y es así yo podría...-

-Estoy bien enserio, no te preocupes-

-Entonces... piensas en el ¿no es así?- dijo sentándose en la cama, al lado de mí, sentí el contacto de su mano contra la mía, la entrelazo.

-Oye escucha no quiero que hagas esto a la fuerza ¿entiendes?, puede que quieras que yo te deje en paz si te incomodo, sé que no soy él, le tengo envidia por cierto, pero no tiene perdón lo que te hizo, te pido algo muy difícil pero no es imposible te pido olvidar, y no solo yo, Temari también ella te quiere y hablo por los dos cuando te digo que ya no querremos verte llorar más.

Ese era el empujón que necesitaba, sabía que podría confiar de nuevo en alguien, pero también sabía que nadie podría remplazar a Neji.

-Gracias- respondí con unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, de inmediato sentí el rose de la mano de Kankuro quitándolas.

-Todo estará bien, tenemos que irnos, nos esperan ya en Suna.

-Lo sé- respondí con un poco más de ánimos.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la aldea, habiendo ya pasado por la torre del hokage recogiendo algunos papeles para mi transferencia a Suna, eche un último vistazo por detrás, "los extrañare a todos", pensé así recordando las despedidas dramáticas de Gai-sensei y Lee diciéndome que le escribiera cada que pudiese, eh incluso de Hinata la que sea había convertido en mi mejor amiga y un gran apoyo para mí en malos momentos, solo faltaba algo, la razón por la que vi de nuevo hacia atrás, ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Que correría hacia mi pidiéndome que no me fuera? "Si", pero eso no ocurrirá, nada pasara. Cerré los ojos y seguí mi camino hacia adelante, tocando mi vientre, "Iremos a un lugar mejor Hana".

* * *

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	2. Llegada

Hola, ¿como están?, espero que bien, aquí subiendo el segundo capitulo, aun no me rindo, aunque tenga baja la autoestima :(, pero no importa mientras pueda compartir lo que escribo con ustedes :D, por favor comenten, cualquier critica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido y me hace seguir escribiendo.

Quisiera hacer una aclaración que debí de haber echo el capitulo pasado :S... se me paso, en esta historia neji no murió como ya abran leído y no se preocupen por Kankuro este es un fin 100% nejiten :3

Sin mas para decirles, he aquí el capitulo 2 :3

* * *

Llegamos a Suna, nos dirigimos a la casa de Temari, yo estaba exhausta solo quería llegar y descansar, lo necesitaba.

Oh Tenten, ¡Estas aquí!- Temari me recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo- Mírate, tienes cara de demacrada,- dijo notando mis grandes ojeras, no había dormido en días solo llorado amargamente- a cuando lo vea te juro que lo ma..-

Temari, no es necesario, estaré bien, no ay necesidad de violencia jeje- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si lo sé pero no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada-

Y ya lo hiciste te agradezco el hospedaje Temari-

No hay de que, estaremos juntas en esto- dijo con una gran sonrisa sabia de lo que hablaba, ella también estaba embarazada, pero del ninja más perezoso que existía, Shikamaru, si ambos se odiaban y al final solo se tuvo que dar un paso, y ahora el producto de ese amor nacería en un par de meses.

Ya, ya mucho drama- dijo Kankuro con un tono desinteresado- las dos deberían descansar, vamos Tenten te llevare a tu habitación.

Si gracias- camine con el después de despedirme de Temari.

Llegamos a la habitación, el dejo mi maleta a un lado y se quedó un poco alejado de la puerta.

¿Estarás bien?, ¿no?, si me necesitas estoy en el cuarto de al lado.- dijo esto mientras daba la vuelta.

Espera... Kankuro… Yo... Gracias...yo...-

Ya me diste las gracias Tenten, te lo tengo que recordar, no me agradezcas lo hago por tu bien-

Y así fue recorrí los pocos centímetros que había entre los dos y lo abrace por detrás, no quería quedarme sola no, otra noche, en la que solo habría pesadillas.

¡Quédate!- le dije con una cuantas lagrimas- no me dejes sola-

Se dio la vuelta y me miro- siempre estaré contigo, sabes lo que siento por ti... Te amo-

Esas palabras me dolían y de alguna forma me alegraba una sonrisa apareció mientras Kankuro me abrazaba, pero desapareció cuando recordé lo que significaban esas palabras, Neji me las había dicho infinidad de veces, y yo había correspondido con las mismas palabras, en este momento yo quería corresponder, quería olvidar.

Al ver que yo no respondía hablo guiándome a la cama- Vamos- dijo y como lo prometió él no se fue, nos acostamos mientras él me abrazaba, pero no podía dormir, los recuerdos se revivían poco a poco, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por aquel dulce y amargo recuerdo.

**_Flashback_**

_Habíamos ganado, Naruto derroto a Mandara y a Obito, dejando solo la pelea entre él y Sasuke, fue dura pero al final el gano como en muchas más ocasiones, en una Konoha ya reconstruida se celebraba aquella victoria, por fin lo que siempre anhelo se volvía realidad se convirtió en Hokage. Todos lo felicitamos, yo acompañe a Lee a hacerlo, Neji arreglaba asuntos del clan, menciono que nos encontraríamos esta noche. _

_El cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales, la gente celebraba con un gran festival, se llevaban kimonos y cualquier tipo de comida se vendía. Estaba observando todo desde aquella colina era muy emocionante ver todo iluminado._

_Bonita vista, ¿no? - dirigí mi mirada al propietario de esa voz._

_Si lo es- respondí regresando la mirada a la aldea- me alegra que todo haya terminado, Naruto se veía muy feliz, sobre todo después de sabes que el Clan Hyuga lo acepto y que se casara con Hinata pronto, que suerte tiene- respondí abrazándome a mí misma y viendo a unos niños que jugaban en el festival proseguí- se lo merece después de todo nada más y nada..._

_Fui interrumpida por un toque en mi hombro que me hizo voltear en su dirección y encontrarme con sus labios, eran suaves pero a la vez tenían la pasión que tanto deseaba, respondí con lentitud, el noto y profundizo el beso dándome la seguridad que necesitaba, sus brazos me rodearon, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos._

_No se compara con la suerte que tengo yo... Gracias a dios estas bien, estaba preocupado pensé que podrías salir herida-_

_Ja el genio Hyuga preocupándose por alguien debería tener testigos- el me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Agradécelo, no suelo decírselo a nadie-_

_Vaya que privilegio-dije_

_Si así es, del que solo tu gozas-_

_Es mejor que regresemos, Neji, se preguntaran en donde estamos-_

_Te ves hermosa con ese kimono- ese era morado un bordado de flores rosas, mi pelo amarrado en una sola coleta y adornado con un prendedor._

_Gracias- respondí._

_Lamento hacerte esperar mi tío me quería ver quería mi opinión sobre Naruto- dijo sin expresión de su rostro._

_¿Qué le dijiste?- respondí con curiosidad._

_Que era un idiota desde luego- _

_Jajaja pues si en eso no hay nadie que te contradiga- reí y el me acompaño con una pequeña risa después de unos segundos._

_Y también le dije que sería un tonto si no lo aceptaba en la familia-_

_Vaya y de nuevo con la razón, no te cansas nunca d tenerla?- cruce los brazos y alce una ceja._

_No, digamos que soy perfecto, así me amas-_

_¡Oh vamos! No te creas tanto Hyuga-_

_Entonces dime lo contrario, dime que me equivoco Tenten- me retaba._  
_No tienes remedio- _

_Se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído- Dilo Tenten te quiero oír fuerte y claro, quiero saber de nuevo que me amas._

_Me ruboricé violentamente hacia aquel acto me tape la boca y lo empuje suavemente con mi mano en su pecho._

_Está bien, está bien, ¡te amo! ¿Feliz?-_

_Si, estoy satisfecho, vamos ya, nos esperan._

_Si- respondí rápidamente caminando a su lado, vimos a Lee y disfrutamos del festival en honor a la victoria, todo iba bien hasta ese momento, miraba los fuegos artificiales, mientras el tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, quería que el tiempo se congelara, que ese cálido gesto durara para siempre. _

_Los días pasaron, las misiones llegaron, la unión Shinobi permaneció unida, siempre teníamos misiones de todas las aldeas. Hinata se preparaba para su boda, nos encontrábamos en una tienda de vestidos de boda, su boda con Naruto estaba cercana. _

_Y y- y ¿q-que tal este?- sacándome de mis pensamientos sentada en un sillón en la tienda, mire a Hinata que salía de uno de los vestidores, dios lucia hermosa era un vestido no tan esponjado, se podía caminar con él, la división de la cinta en la cadera moldeaba el cuerpo de Hinata en una curva inocente y ella se encontraba toda ruborizada completamente._

_Te ves hermosa Hinata, eres como una princesa- respondí con una gran sonrisa juntando mis palmas hacia un lado entre mi pecho y mi cara._

_¿E-e- enserio? E-e entonces s-será este- dijo correspondiendo mi sonrisa._

_Oye espera no quieres probarte otro o ¿algo así?-_

_N-n- no está b-bien si a ti te g-gusta a mi también- _

_Jaja Hinata es tu boda no la mía y te que tomes mi opinión en cuenta, no tienes que-_

_S-si si tengo e-eres mi mejor amiga y l-la novia de Neji-oniichan n-nadie mejor en quien c-confiar-_

_A te doy las gracias por todo Hinata, para mi también tu opinión es importante te lo aseguro, mírate Naruto quedara encantado contigo te ves hermosa._

_G-gracias- _

_Bien vamos Hinata todavía nos falta ver muchas cosas de la boda y como dama de honor me tengo que ocupar-_

_Si!- dijo esta vez sin tartamudear y corrió a cambiarse a su ropa normal, compramos el vestido y salimos a la florería donde nos encontramos a Ino y nos ayudó con muchas cosas, el final del día llego, Hinata se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga y yo a mi casa, llegue prendí la luz deje las compras que había hecho sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación, me cambie ya lista para dormir deshice mis chonguitos y me peine el cabello, cuando escuché un ruido que me alarmo, salí del baño y tome un Kunai rápido y me dirigí a la fuente._

_Vi una figura parada en la ventana abierta, suspire alivio_

_¡Me has causado un gran susto! ¡Creí que era un ladrón! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- respondí dejando el Kunai en la mesa de mi cuarto. Cuando mire a Neji algo me llamo la atención su mirada, no era la típica mirada fría que siempre tenía, esta vez se veía algo de preocupación, miraba hacia el suelo y luego clavo la mirada en mí, sentí el dolor que transmitía y vi en el fondo lo que pasaba por su cabeza aquella mirada lo era todo y a la vez nada no sabía de qué se trataba pero de algo si estaba segura que no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos._

_Tenten...tenemos que hablar- trague saliva, definitivamente no era algo bueno._

* * *

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo :D


	3. Recuerdos

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la espera he tenido cosas que hacer, escuela, vida, respirar…chalala chalala…

**Aclaración:** Me tomare unos capítulos para los recuerdos de Tenten y luego pasare a la narración normal, yo les aviso;), y pues digamos que el Flashback aun no termina jeje sin más que decir aquí el capitulo.

* * *

_-Tenten... Tenemos que hablar- dijo aun con esa extraña expresión en su rostro, aun no descifraba que significaba._

_-Si claro Neji dime-_

_-Ya no podemos seguir juntos- soltó rápidamente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-¿Q-qué?-_

_-Lo que oíste, se acabo Tenten lo nuestro debe terminar-_

_-Pero no lo entiendo... Yo Neji, ¿qué paso?-_

_-Paso que ya no te amo- esas palabras me dolieron muy adentro se clavaron como estacas... De nuevo lo vi a los ojos algo me decía que mentía había algo más, y luego desvió la mirada y lo supe._

_-¡NO!, ¡Mientes!, ¡Desvías la mirada cuando lo haces!- su expresión cambio parecía sorprendido y luego su expresión se sereno y se sombrío su mirada y sonrió de lado._

_-Siempre odie eso de ti Tenten, que me conocieras del todo más que a nadie, para ti soy tan transparente como el agua ¿no es así?, contigo me siento vulnerable, ¡LO ODIO! ¡Odio que seas mi debilidad ante todo! ¡Eso es lo que me hace amarte cada vez más!- cerrándolos puños liberando su fuerza._

_Corte la distancia que había entre nosotros no quería que se hiciera daño, así que tome su puño él se tranquilizo._

_-Dime ¿qué paso Neji?... Por favor- susurre._

_-Es el clan, dicen que debo casarme pronto como líder del Bouke, así como Hinata lo hará con el Souke, que yo debería elegir a la indicada, les dije que ya tenía a la indicada para tomar el puesto, que eras tú a quien yo quería- apretó los puños de nuevo y prosiguió- y me dijeron que no eras apropiada para el puesto._

_Me quede boquiabierta, yo todavía no entendía del todo pero tenía una idea de que significaba... no pude soportarlo mis lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos y cayeron una a una, formando un camino por mi rostro._

_-Yo...no... ¿Qué pasara?... Ya sabes con esto...nosotros…- pronuncie aquellas palabras con las poca voz que me quedaba._

_-Me dijeron que me casara pero no contigo, ellos ya tienen una elección del mismo clan, no sé quién es, no la conozco, me dijeron que por normas del clan tenía que cumplir y ya no verte mas...- ese tono de voz que llevaba nunca lo había escuchado antes... ¿Estaba confundido?, ¿Preocupado?, No notaba la diferencia._

_-Pero tú no harías eso Neji... ¿Verdad?, ¿te impondrás no? Como siempre lo has echo... Nunca te has dejado controlar por ellos porque ahora tu deberías...- mis palabras se ahogaron poco a poco en lagrimas al escuchar lo siguiente._

_-Lo siento Tenten, no puedo revelarme ante esto... Es mi deber, mi padre y mi tío lo cumplieron, no hay nada que hacer-_

_Me quede ahí parada, con la mirada perdida, ese no era Neji, no, el nunca se habría dejado controlar por nadie ni siquiera por su clan._

_-¡No! Piensa con más claridad Neji... Tal vez tú podrías..._

_-No hay nada que hacer Tenten, ya no, este es el adiós.-_

_-¡NO!, ¡No puedes dejarme así, Te amo! ¡Tú me amas lo sé!- dicho esto me desespere no podía quedarse así, me acerque a él tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese como muchas veces lo había echo pero había algo diferente de aquellas ocasiones, Neji no correspondió el beso, me separe de él un poco para ver su rostro, no tenía ninguna expresión, me acerque de nuevo y con desesperación lo volví a besar, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Me separo agarrando las muñecas de mis dos brazos y mirándome con seriedad._

_-Ya basta Tenten, tienes que parar de una vez-_

_-¡Acaso no lo entiendes! - Dije enojada- ¡no puedo dejarte Neji, no ahora, no en brazos de una desconocida!- estaba enojada me solté del agarre de sus manos y empecé a golpear su pecho con enojo mientras más lagrimas salían._

_-¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Por favor Neji no!-repetí una y otra vez mientras lo golpeaba, y me quede sin fuerzas, quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho._

_-Escucha Tenten, quiero que escuches con claridad,- dijo rodeándome en un abrazo- te amo entiendes, no lo dudes nunca, no amare a nadie como a ti, y tampoco me perdonare por haberme rendido así de fácil con nosotros, escucha será solo un tiempo, veré la forma de arreglar todo esto, para estar juntos Tenten, solo te pido que tengas paciencia y que confíes en mi-_

_Me separe de su abrazo, limpiando mis lágrimas, el tomo mi rostro en sus manos fuertes y suaves, disfrute cada segundo de esa caricia. Y luego acerco su rostro y me beso, sus labios sabían tan dulces, eran suaves y perfectos los amaba eran como si estuvieran hechos los unos a los otros se unían a la perfección, el beso se volvió más profundo y con mas pasión cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, el aire faltaba y nos separamos, no supe cuando pero sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura apegándome más a él._

_-Quiero que estés conmigo, aunque sea por una noche mas- le dije y me miro con tanta pasión, ahí estaba, el Neji del que me enamore, el que sin pensarlo me entregaría del todo._

_-Te diré que puede que en la mañana ya no este... ¿Aun así quieres que me quede?- me pregunto, solo había una respuesta para eso._

_-Si, quédate- respondí inmediatamente._

_Entonces me beso con toda la pasión que tenia, lo amaba y no importa que se fuera lo seguiría amando siempre. Cada beso era más reconfortante y más apasionado que otro. Ambos lo sabíamos, esta sería nuestra última noche juntos, una noche de pasión y amor. Y así pasamos toda la noche amándonos sin que nadie lo supiera, solo el cielo estrellado el cual era testigo de nuestros deseos._

_Desperté, era todavía de noche quizá de madrugada no estaba del todo segura, estaba desnuda, las sabanas me tapaban como si alguien me hubiera arropado la noche anterior._

_ "Se ha ido", tal y como me lo había advertido, me quede acostada tratándome de convencerme a mi misma que no había sido un sueño, suspirando por cada caricia que había recibido de su parte, y una sonrisa había aparecido en mi rostro, inconscientemente._

_-Neji- susurre, "desde ahora no será mas que un recuerdo", una voz dentro de mi me traía a la realidad, mis lagrimas salieron, me abrace a mí, el me dijo que esperara, que todo volvería hacer como antes, estaríamos juntos de nuevo, como la noche que acabábamos de pasar, pero para ser sincera..._

_-No sé cuanto podre resistir, Neji...- cerré los ojos entre lagrimas durmiendo lo que quedaba de la noche._

_Desperté por segunda vez, en esta ocasión ya era de día y entonces recordé tenia que ayudar a Hinata en algunas cosas, y tenía que ir a la mansión Hyuga por ella, vaya que suerte tenia. Me arregle y salí de mi casa, en busca de Hinata. Me detuve enfrente a esa mansión, toque y un sirviente salió, le mencione que buscaba a Hinata, y fue en busca de ella._

_Me sorprendí al ver al tío de Neji saliendo de la entrada y dirigiéndose a mí, "Genial" pensé, ¿qué diría?, él sabía que yo soy la novia de Neji, que "era" la novia de Neji, y si es así no sabía cómo enfrentarme al líder de la rama principal._

_-Hola Tenten, Hinata estará aquí en un momento-_

_-Si gracias- respondí algo nerviosa._

_-Se que la has estado ayudando mucho con el asunto de la boda y que has hecho un buen trabajo según ella me ha mencionado- menciono con un rostro serio, me recordó a Neji._

_-Si, Hinata me lo pidió, así que estoy asiendo lo que puedo para ayudarla.- dije con una sonrisa._

_-Pues lo haces muy bien, pasa, ¿tomarías un poco té conmigo?, Hinata tardara un poco se levanto apenas._

_-¡Oh, yo! gracias- no me quedo el remedio más que aceptar su invitación, pero sabía que no sería bienvenida siempre en esa casa, ya no._

_Nos sentamos en una sala de té, una de las sirvientas nos sirvió uno y se retiro._

_-Espero que te guste el té negro Tenten, es traído desde la aldea de la Hierba- _

_-Gracias, cualquier tipo de te estaría bien- dije sin importancia._

_-Bien, pero Tenten iré directo al punto- dijo seriamente- estoy al tanto de tu relación con Neji, haces a mi sobrino muy feliz, yo no jugaría con su felicidad, los he observado y eh visto algo que nunca creí ver de nuevo, Neji sonriendo sin más, tú has logrado algo que no es del todo fácil lo reconozco._

_Estaba sorprendida jamás creí escuchar esas palabras del jefe del clan, Neji me había dicho que su tío respetaba las normas del clan una a una, sabiendo eso, era imposible creer escucharlo hablar lo que me diría continuación._

_-Hablo de que desearía verte como parte de la familia, sin embargo esa no es solo decisión mía, es de los ancianos del clan, como ya sabrás Neji se deberá casar, el te puso como la única opción que el tomaría, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para convencerlos, lo siento Tenten, tengo que aclarar esto de una vez, este viejo tiene pedirte un favor que será muy difícil para ti, tienes que dejarlo, aléjate de Neji y déjalo cumplir con el deber del clan, lo siento pero será lo mejor para todos._

_Mi mirada se ensombreció totalmente después de dar un sorbo al té, era delicioso, pero con las palabras que acababa de escuchar se volvía amargo._

_-No hay nada que aclarar Hiashi-sama, Neji y yo rompimos no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no interrumpiré su situación en el clan- trague en seco, mis palabras salían, no importa quien tuviera en frente- se que Neji desea su libertad más que nada, si él no la obtiene terminara odiándolos a todos ustedes, téngalo en cuenta, gracias por el té Hiashi- sama esperare a Hinata afuera si no le importa.- deje la taza de té en la mesa y me levante dirigiéndome a la salida, no soportaría estar más en ese lugar sin que llorara sin contenerme._

_Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, cuando Hinata salió rápidamente me abrazo, obviamente ya sabía lo que pasaba._

_-¡lo s-siento tanto! T-tenten, hubo una junta del clan anoche, y-yo no sabía s-sobre que era N-neji- oniisan tampoco, entonces tocaron el tema, y Neji- oniisan se enojo cuando le dijeron que tu no podías ser su esposa, y-y yo lo siento, d-debí de protestar, c-cuando lo hice me c-callaron._

_-Tú no tienes la culpa Hinata, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien, tenemos boda que celebrar no podemos dejarla así nada mas- dije limpiándome las lagrimas._

_-¡Hai!, tu y Neji- oniisan estarán juntos, se que él no querrá a nadie como a ti-_

_-Gracias Hinata- dije llorando de nuevo, ella era mi mejor amiga alguien con quien desahogarme, sin embargo no se merecía que cargara con mis problemas, no ahora que era tan feliz con su boda con Naruto, yo no era nadie para arruinar su felicidad._

_Cada día estaba mas y mas cerca la boda de Hinata, había asistido a entrenamientos, no había visto a Neji, más bien lo evitaba, el venia a entrenar de mañana y yo iba a hacerlo de tarde, era lo ideal no encontrarme con él, eh llorado mucho cada noche es como estar en un vacio sin fondo, en donde no podre salir, mi único alivio es saber que aun me ama, pero cuando pensaba en eso, las palabras de su tío retumbaban en mi mente, todos los recuerdos esta semana se repetía una y otra vez por mi cabeza._

_Iba de camino al campo, vi el poste de entrenamiento y decidí empezar, estire un pergamino y clave armas en el, me case rápidamente, pero no tenia y idea de porque, me quede parada y el mundo me daba vueltas, y el mareo se detuvo, "no era nada más que momentáneo", no había comido bien eso era todo, termine y recogí mis armas estirando de nuevo el pergamino desaparecían en una nube una por una._

_-Supongo que no quieres verme- una voz resonó en mi soledad, levante mi cara de sorpresa hacia Neji-Digo, después de todo me estas tratando de evitar ¿no?_

_-Neji... Yo...-_

_-No tienes que darme explicaciones, después de todo estamos aquí para entrenar - me decía seriamente._

_-Mmm no me siento bien Neji, tengo que irme a casa- me levante con mis armas y pergaminos y eche andar y le pase al lado, cuando sentí su agarre en antebrazo._

_-Te he extrañado._

_Mi mirada se ensombreció, no respondí, no quería llorar no enfrente de él quería ser fuerte. Me soltó quedando a espaldas de mí._

_-Mi tío me digo que había hablado contigo._

_-Si lo hizo, no hablamos de mucho, solo que me alejara de ti y así lo hago._

_-Si, lo menciono, igual alardeo de lo impertinente que puedes ser._

_-¿Que querías que hiciera? ya no quería escuchar más acerca del tema eso es todo- baje la mirada._

_-Ayer la conocí- dijo con un tono seco.- es muy bella pero no me enamoraría nunca de ella._

_-Que bien Neji, pero tendrás que, si no no resultara para sus hijos._

_-Te dije que esto se arreglaría._

_-¿Cuándo? ¿Antes de tener hijos o después?- se salió mi enojo ya no aguantaba más esto, mañana era la boda de Hinata y no tenía ni ánimos ir._

_-¡¿Qué no puedes ser mas paciente Tenten?! Estoy resolviéndolo-_

_-¿Hasta cuándo?, Neji, ¡deja de pensar tanto!_

_-¡Cada maldito día pienso en una solución!_

_-ya no puedo esperar mas neji, ya no._

_-¿Y qué harás tu? Tenten... ¿Qué aras para que estemos juntos? ¡Dime!_

_-Yo...yoo... Nada._

_-¿Nada? ¡Qué ingeniosa solución tienes!_

_-Ya no puedo más entiéndelo Neji lloro todas las noches no tengo ánimos para nada, la única persona con la cual desahogarme tiene una boda mañana demasiado importante para escucharme ya no puedo ya no resisto mas- dije con lágrimas al fin en mi rostro- _

_-Espera un poco más Tenten...yo…_

_-No Neji ya no más tengo que hacer mi vida no puedo estar atenida a algo que no se si va a pasar._

_-Entonces, ¿quieres una solución?, ¡aquí esta!_

_-¿Cuál es? –respondí._

_-Estar juntos aunque me case con ella._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea la otra?_

_-No, te equivocas ella es la otra._

_-¿A perspectiva de quién?_

_-De nosotros, claro está._

_-Ja ¡vaya que si eres un genio!, y ¿qué pasara cuando todos se enteren?, dime pasare toda mi vida sola esperando, simplemente siendo la otra, quiero una vida Neji._

_-y la tienes, es junto a mí, no con nadie más._

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_

_-No, no lo entiendes, no soportaría la idea de estar sin ti, de que estuvieras con alguien más, yo no quiero terminar esto._

_-Pues yo si Neji._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya no quiero seguir con esto... Lo siento Neji- dije saliendo de ahí mis lágrimas salían sin que yo lo evitara, y empecé a correr mientras, la llovía caía, escuche mi nombre gritado por él, pero no volví a mira por detrás, quería llegar a mi casa, dormir y olvidar todo, y entonces mi vista se nublo, me detuve al sentí de nuevo el mareo, solo escuche que él gritaba mi nombre de nuevo mientras todo se oscurecía._

* * *

Ino-sakura14: wooo yo con esos errores y ni en cuenta, que distraída soy, te lo agradezco tanto, jajaja yo también soy fanática del drama hago mi vida de eso jajaja saludosXD.

Nurichany: jaja esa es la idea;) en verdad gracias por leer.

Mis'essGraysom: gracias por los ánimos, sirven de mucho, y gracias también por ese detalle ;) lo tomare en cuenta.

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_

Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense!


	4. Esperanza

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, algo corto, pero estaré actualizando muy pronto :D, espero que les guste :3, comenten onegai, cualquier critica constructiva servirá para inspirarme en este y otro fic

**Aclaración: **Seguimos en los recuerdos de tenten.

Sin más por el momento, a leer :D

* * *

_Desperté poco a poco, y de depende sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me encontraba en mi habitación, no tenía la ropa de entrenamiento, sino ropa limpia._

_-Veo que despertaste- vi a Neji entrar con una bandeja de comida- tienes que comer tu nivel de chakra está muy bajo necesitas descansar para poder reponerlo.-_

_Me quede callada, mi memoria cobro vida recordé todo la discusión, vi la bandeja y había algo de fruta, pan y jugo._

_-No tienes que agradecerme, nos veremos en la boda de Hinata, no llegues tarde la dama de honor no se debe dar ese lujo- diciendo esto dio la media vuelta y se dio a salir, pero mi voz la detuvo._

_-Neji… tu...y...yo ¿estamos bien?, ¿No es así?-_

_-El tu y yo ya no existe, lo dejaste muy claro, querías romper recuerdas, has tu vida y yo hare la mía si es lo que más deseas, lo mencionaste anoche.-dijo tan secamente, no reconocía a Neji, su mirada era sombría, ¿realmente se había rendido?_

_-Si me disculpas tengo que ir a la mansión, me esperan.-_

_Dicho esto se retiro, no quise detenerlo no había nada más que decir, se había terminado, la había dejado ir y podía hacerse vida como quisiera, yo quería una vida con él y no con nadie más, tenía ganas de levantarse correr hasta él y decirle que moriría por el que lo esperaría siempre, sabía que me haría daño pero no me importaba era mi tabú, entonces me quite las sabanas de encima y me encérese sentándome en la cama para luego pararme eh ir corriendo hacia él, mis pies colgaron sin tocar el piso, las lagrimas salieron, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a la orden de moverse lo más rápido posible, pero no lo hizo, apreté los puños en mis muslos viendo como la tela del pantalón se arrugaba y vi como las lagrimas caían sobre mis puños cerrados, que me pasaba, si mis pies tocaban el piso decidirían correr hacia él y vivir esperando quizás por siempre algo que no pasaría, salir a una realidad de dolor y sufrimiento, tenía miedo, miedo de estar sola, celos de aquella mujer con la que se casaría, tristeza por Neji, y pena por mí, porque preferiría mi propia realidad que enfrentar la verdadera, tome la decisión, subí mis pies y me abrace a mí misma, tal vez era tiempo de aceptar, tiempo de buscar a alguien más, tiempo de regresar a la realidad que evadió por tantos años desde que se enamoro perdidamente de él, ahí estaba, tocando mi puerta esperando a que sentara cabeza, y yo correspondí su llamado. _

_Llegue con Hinata después de haberme desaparecido un rato, total era la dama y no podía fallarle, todos estaban ya reunidos en aquel salón donde se celebraría la boda, Hinata lucia hermosa con el vestido de bodas no dejaba de verse adorable tan sonrojada, tenía que olvidarme de todo y estar feliz por ella, y las damas de honor, cada una con un vestido de color rosa que era entubado un poco corto, Ino decía que me moldeaba el cuerpo, me puse un poco de maquillaje y ande._

_-Estas lista, no querremos que la novia llegue tarde ¿o sí?- decía Ino._

_-G-gracias a-a todas las q-quiero- nos digo a Ino, a Sakura y a mí.- me alegre un poco sabiendo que al menos una de nosotras daba un paso a la felicidad._

_-Vamos, vamos tenemos que irnos- dije alarmada, la ceremonia estaba por empezar._

_Todo era hermoso, adornos florales en los asientos, toda Konoha estaba ahí, el novio esperaba a la novia al final del altar, al lado de él estaba Neji y Shikamaru, los padrinos, y fue así como sentí las ganas de llorar cuando la mirada de Neji se clavo en mi, respire hondo, aparte su mirada y camine detrás de Hinata como dama de honor, ella iba del brazo del Señor Hiashi quien la entregaría, en eso vi la vista estaba presente los tres hermanos de Suna, el Kazekage que había prometido a Naruto no faltar, unas de mis mejores amigas Temari, y Kankuro que en repetidas ocasiones habíamos pasado ratos juntos, eh incluso éramos rivales de entrenamiento, Temari me decía siempre que el sentía algo por mí, pero era un tonto después de todo y que viéndome con Neji nunca se atrevió a decirme, yo solo reía cuando lo decía no le tomaba importancia siempre lo vi como un buen amigo. _

_Hinata llego al altar al lado de Naruto, Neji se dirigió hacia una banca donde había una muchacha y se sentaba al lado de ella, tenía un bonito cuerpo con un vestido un poco largo color morado, y sus ojos, opalinos diga característica del clan Hyuga, su rostro era una expresión serena, era muy bonita con rasgos finos, era perfecta, y lo supe de inmediato, ella era la prometida de Neji, "ayer la conocí ... Es bella..." Neji tenía razón, mire hacia el suelo y luego puse un poco de atención a la ceremonia sin dejar de pensar que después de la ceremonia estaría un pequeño rato en la fiesta y luego me iría a mi casa, con un bote enorme de helado de chocolate acompañándome._

_Una bendición, un beso, y muchos deseos para la nueva pareja, pasamos a la fiesta y todos convivían, había una mesa designada para cada grupo de familiares, en la mesa de los Hyuga, estaba Neji con la chica y Hinata con Naruto, Hanabi y el Señor Hiashi, acompañado de lo que suponían eran los ancianos del clan. Vi a Neji por un tiempo la muchacha parecía decirle algo mientras se reía, Neji solo asentaba con la cabeza y le dijo algo también. No pudo soportarlo mas desvié la mirada había mi bebida y tome un sorbo, definitivamente se iría, tenía que hacerlo, esperaría a el brindis y se iría._

_Me encontraba en una mesa con todos los miembros de los 12 de Konoha como éramos llamados la generación de ninjas capaz de derrotar a Akatsuki, risas y boberías, platicas en donde ninguna me hacía sentir mejor, vaya noche._

_-Vamos mi bella flor de primavera no estés así- me decía lee mientras me mostraba una sonrisa típica suya- veras que todo estará bien pronto ya veras, siempre sale el arcoíris en un día de lluvia.-_

_-Te lo agradezco lee- dije abrazándolo- gracias por estar aquí, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- _

_Él ascendió, me dirigí a un balcón cercano, y mire hacia arriba, estaba lleno de estrellas era hermoso, me encantaba admirar las estrellas, se escapo una lagrima. Entonces una mano se deslizo al quedar enfrente de mí una copa de champaña._

_-No te querrás perder del brindis ¿o sí?- tome la copa y devolví la mirada, era Kankuro- Temari y yo fuimos a buscarte Rock Lee nos dijo que estabas aquí, Temari no quiso venir se quedo sentada, ya sabes su embarazo y todo eso, así que me ofrecí a traerte la copa del brindis._

_-Kankuro… gracias- respondí distraída._

_-Escuche lo del Hyuga y tú...-_

_-¿así?...- ya estaba cansada de oír lo mismo era lo único que escuchaba decir de la gente cada día_

_-Sí, que idiota es...- dijo desviando su mirada al cielo y rascándose la cabeza._

_-Hhmm… ¿Por qué?- pregunte._

_-Por dejarte ir, es un cobarde y un idiota al no luchar por ti -me miro de nuevo a los ojos- yo lo hubiera hecho, lucharía por ti.-_

_ -Ah...- abrí los ojos sorprendida- gracias Kankuro…_

_-No estés así Tenten, contagiaras a Temari y eso no será bueno-_

_-Lo siento... Yo perdón... Yo no sé qué hacer…Estaré bien... Te prometo que la recibiré bien- Se quedo mirándome-_

_-Tenten, no te creo ni una palabra, oye sabes que estoy aquí para ti ¿sí?, no me iré al menos que me lo pidas-_

_Gracias…yo…- algo me interrumpió todos se habían puesto de pie y el Señor Hiashi pedía la palabra- el brindis…debemos entrar-_

_-Vamos- me agarro la mano y me guio hacia dentro, me quede mirando y sintiendo el contacto era curioso me hacía sentir bien, cuando llegamos el noto mi mirada y me soltó rápidamente apenándose y se apeno._

_-Lo siento...- Me reí, él lo noto y se rio también- lo ves cuando sonríes te ves más hermosa- Esta vez fui yo la apenada._

_-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí a todos- hablo el Señor Hiashi-estamos aquí compartiendo con ustedes la prosperidad del Clan Hyuga presentando a Hinata como la heredera de la rama principal y a Naruto que no solo es un héroe si no que también ahora es parte de la familia Hyuga, brindo por él y por la prosperidad de su matrimonio, ¡Salud!- alzando su copa, todos respondieron el gesto, y después prosiguió- y es un placer para mi anunciarles la prosperidad para la rama secundaria del Clan, el compromiso de mi sobrino Neji y la nieta de uno de los ancianos del clan, Haori. Les deseo prosperidad y bendiciones, espero que ustedes también- volteando a ver a Neji, quien no se veía muy contento, el solo cumplía con su deber y se concentraba en eso. _

_Listo fue lo último que quería oír, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me sentí realmente mal, ensombrecí mi mirada no quería permanecer más tiempo, y escuche una voz en mi oído._

_ -¿Quieres irte?, Tenten, te puedo sacar de aquí, solo tienes que decirlo y te llevare lejos de todo esto- Kankuro me había tomado de los hombros por detrás después de eso voltee y vi su mirada, y supe que lo que siempre decía Temari era verdad, Kankuro sentía algo por mí, y yo lo tenía ahí a mi lado, sin pensarlo dos veces le dije mi respuesta._

_-Si, sácame de aquí por favor- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces él me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia afuera, ignorando todo y a todos. Algo en mi se prendió poco a poco, un poco de esperanza me lleno, era la oportunidad para crear un futuro y olvidar todo. Sin embargo no tomaba en cuenta que cierto castaño, había observado toda la escena sentado en su mesa, lleno de celos, ira e impotencia, apretó los dientes y cerro los puños_.

* * *

Marie: me alegra que te guste mucho, no es el único fic que haré, tengo preparado otro que publicare pronto así que estate pendiente :D saludos.

Estelaluna: jaja si neji es malo pero tienes sus razones, gracias por leer saludos

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo :D, cuídense, saludos


	5. Oportunidad

¡Holaaa!, espero que estén bien, les dije que publicaría muy pronto y lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta :D espero que comenten recuerden que me inspiran para escribir mas y gracias a los que ya comentaron se los agradezco.

Sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten es para ustedes :D

**Aclaración: **seguimos con los recuerdos de tenten:)

* * *

Recorrimos el camino lleno de arboles, volvía a mirar de nuevo y vi que la fiesta seguía y que la música se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, Kankuro solo miraba para adelante y de repente paro y se volteo hacia mí.

-¿Mejor ahora?- digo sin soltar mi mano.

Respiraba aire fresco- si, gracias - respondí

-Por ti lo que sea, no dejes que te afecte mucho, es hora de seguir adelante Tenten, no mereces esto, tú te mereces algo mejor-

Seco mía lágrima con sus manos, era el gesto más tierno que alguien había hecho, aparte de Neji, de alguna forma era reconfortante el contacto de su mano con mi piel.

-No llores, no merece tus lagrimas,- entonces me abrazo, era cálido y el mejor remedio para las penas.

**-En la fiesta-**

-Neji ¿a dónde vas?- cuestiono Hiashi cuando Neji se puso de pie con la mirada sombría.

-A tomar un poco de aire fresco, me sofoco.-

-Te acompaño- dijo Haori.

-No es necesario, quiero estar solo- se dirigió al balcón, no quería aire fresco, quería ir por Tenten, quería golpear a Kankuro con todas sus fuerzas por a verla tocado, a verle susurrado al oído y a vérsela llevado, él no era nadie para hacer eso, solo el tenia el derecho de hacer eso a SU Tenten, de él y de nadie más. Enojado, uso su Byakugan para encontrarlos, y lo hizo, y vio algo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre, se abrazaban, era suficiente lo mataría, algo le llamo la atención, el chakra de Tenten era muy débil, al igual que ayer cuando se desmayo, la llevaría al medico después de quitar a Kankuro de encima, y ando hacia ellos.

** -Con Tenten-**

Me separe de él, en el instante me sentí mareada, mis pies temblaron, Kankuro agarro mi mano.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo un poco mareada eso es todo, no te preocupes-

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa, descansaras ahí- asentí.

-¿puedes ir caminando?, si no te puedo cargar si quieres.

-No te preo...-

-Tenten- voltee sorprendida Neji estaba parado con una mirada furiosa.

-Neji...-

-¡Tu idiota!- kankuro dio unos pasos amenazantes- largo de aquí, deja a Tenten en paz.

Neji lo miro fríamente y lo ignoro.

-Tenten, tenemos que hablar, a solas-

-Tú no hablaras con ella sin mi presencia, por última vez vete de aquí-

-No te metas, esto es entre Tenten y yo-

-Lo suyo se acabo entiende que no quiere hablar ni estar contigo, le haces daño, díselo Tenten, dile que se vaya-

Los dos me miraron intensamente-

-Neji... Vete por favor-

-No, no me iré, no cuando tienes a este cerca, tienes que pensar mejor las cosas.

-Pues las dejaste muy claro esta mañana- dije con molestia

-Estaba molesto, te pido que hablemos...

-No Neji ¡ya no! No puedes venir a reclamarme porque un hombre se me acerca, vive tu vida ¡déjame en paz!- grite mientras el mareo llegaba, me tambalee.

-¡Tenten!- digo Kankuro alarmado mientras me sostenía- ¿qué tienes?

-Su chrakra es tan bajo como ayer, te dije que descansaras un poco, te llevare con Sakura.- digo Neji con su tono frio.

-No quiero tu compasión Hyuga- dije mientras tomaba bocados de aire para hablar, me dolía la cabeza, sentía como si absorbieran poco a poco mi chrakra.

-No es así, me preocupo por ti.

-No quiero estar cerca de ti, regresa con Haori te está buscando- dije viéndola desde lejos en dirección hacia nosotros, estaba en busca de Neji. El Hyuga volteo y la vio, apretó los puños a la vez.

-Mi tío la mando, no tiene más que obedecer lo que le dicen.

-Bueno ya tienen algo en común, el clan los controla- dije con sarcasmo. Apretó más los puño

-Eso no es cierto, nadie me controla.

-Entonces demuéstralo Neji- dije separándome de Kankuro un poco, que por alguna razón se mantenía callado- demuestra que no te controlan, que en realidad quieres estar conmigo, imponte ante el clan, no te cases con ella-

Mire a Haori que había llegado ya a donde estábamos, había escuchado esa parte de la conversación que sonaba egoísta pero era la realidad, si me quería a mi lado realmente tendría que luchar por mí. Neji volteo hacia Haori, pero no dijo nada, estaba ahí con dos caminos que tomar, en medio de las dos.

Ella miraba a Neji, y luego me miro a mi, entonces lo supe, ella también amaba a alguien fuera del clan, y ahí estaba, a punto de casarse con un desconocido para ella, estaba en la misma situación, lo supe con aquella mirada, se parecía a la que Neji me dedico esa noche, esa mirada extraña que me había dolido con las palabras que traían.

-Neji, tu tío me ha mandado a buscarte está preocupado quiere que regreses- su voz era suave y transmitía el dolor que llevaban.

Silencio. Solo hubo eso, esperando mi respuesta mire a Neji, el no se digno a mirarme, y pronunció las palabras que siempre recordare.

-Lo siento Tenten, en realidad lo siento...- camino hacia Haori y se puso en marcha hacia la fiesta, pasó de largo a Haori y ella lo miro y luego a mí, su mirada decía más que las palabras que pronunciaría.

-Lo siento...- dicho esto alcanzo a Neji en su camino. Me quede con una expresión de sorpresa, y luego mis ojos se entrecerraron y salieron lagrimas de nuevo, caí sobre mis rodillas y solloce ante la decisión de Neji, quizá tenía razón debía cumplir con el deber que le encomendaban, pero si estuviera yo en su lugar, decepcionaría a todos y lo elegiría a él sobre quien pasara. "Has sido un cobarde."

Entonces sentí que unas manos me levantaban y me cargaba como si fuera una princesa, era Kankuro, cuya mirada se había vuelto sombría.

-No dejare jamás que te vuelvan hacer daño, matare al que se atreva a hacerlo de nuevo... Te llevare a tu casa, debes descansar mañana iremos al hospital, tu chakra esta inestable.

Me quede con los ojos abiertos, mientras él empezó a caminar.

No mencione ni una palabra en el camino, hasta que llegamos.

-¿Que pasara con Temari y Gaara?, ¿No preguntaran por ti en la fiesta?- pregunte.

-No lo creo, últimamente soy invisible ¿sabes?, Temari está con el vago ese, solo me llama para mandados, y Gaara tiene a Matsuri y una aldea que dirigir.- dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Mmm bueno- dije a penas no tenía ganas de hablar ni nada por el estilo, solo que tenía esa duda del por qué Kankuro estaba dejando a todos a tras para traerme a casa. Me dejo en mi cama, realmente no tenía fuerzas para nada, necesitaba descasar.

- ¿Te irás?- dije al verlo parado sin hacer nada.

-Si es lo que deseas lo haré.

-No, puedes quedarte, hay un sofá por haya- dije señalando un rincón.

-Está bien- dijo acostando se en el, con su mirada clavada en mi, fue lo único que vi antes de que mis ojos se cerraran involuntariamente.

Abrí los ojos y me levante, todo el cansancio se fue y me aliste y Kankuro me llevo al hospital de Konoha. Nos encontramos a Sakura, se veía algo develada, pero con buen humor. Me tomo análisis y me examino, mientras Kankuro esperaba afuera.

-Pasa por aquí Tenten- dijo señalando un cuarto- te daré los resultados en un minuto.

-Sí, gracias- respondí mientras se iba. Espere un rato, hasta que apareció Sakura con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Y bien?- respondí al ver su cara, sonreía con complicidad.

-Vaya Tenten, sí que eres traviesa- digo sonriendo todavía, y me gruño .- dime ¿quién es? ¿Kankuro?

-No entiendo ¿quién es quién?- dije extrañada.

-El bebe Tenten, estas embarazada, llevas un mes y medio, vaya forma de divertirse ¿no? Jaja ¡Felicidades!, espera que les diga a los demás, tienes que contarlo todo, hay que salir con las demás y ahí lo harás.-

Mis ojos, se abrieron como platos, no podía creerlo, pero si ella no...las imágenes de aquella noche que estuve con Neji aparecieron...

-Q-UE!?-

-Si mira los análisis, salieron positivo, tu baja y subida de chrakra se debe a eso, el bebe necesita energía, así que, obtiene lo que necesita, será un bebe sano después de todo ha acabado con tu chrakra, pero no te preocupes, pasara solo son los primeros mes.- dijo y me entrego el papel, decía en grande positivo.

-Yo...yo...- no podía pensar ni decir nada, no podía creérmelo-

-Te dejare un rato sola, para que lo asimiles, le diré a Kankuro que puede pasar-

No preste atención, mi vista estaba clavada en aquel papel, ese bebe era de Neji, estaba del todo segura no se había entregado a nadie más, el fue al que le otorgue mi virginidad, y ahora tenía un bebe por venir, mi cabeza dio vueltas, y ahora ¿qué haría?, el había tomado su decisión, jamás la perdonaría si se enterara, ¿Qué haría el clan?, podrían quitarle al bebe incluso, no sabía qué hacer.

La puerta se abrió, entro Kankuro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Tienes idea de porque Sakura me felicito y me giño el ojo?

Seguí viendo el papel...POSITIVO... ¿Qué es lo que haría?, le diría a Kankuro, seguro no lo aceparía y se iría, pero necesitaba saber si podía confiar en el después de las palabras que me dijo a noche.

Extendí el papel y él lo tomo rápidamente, vi la expresión en su rostro, lo había leído, y sabría en un momento si era digno de confianza.

-¿Cuándo es que tu... No me digas que tu y el...- Ascendí, no me quedaba más, en cualquier momento se iría.

Volvió a ver el papel y me cuestionó.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

-No, el tomo su decisión y yo la mía, no hay nada más que hacer, tendré al bebe y lo criare yo misma.- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Entonces déjame hacerme cargo- me quede boquiabierta, en realidad el aceptaría a el bebe ¿como suyo?

-¿Qué dices?

-Escucha con atención Tenten, te amo- seguía perpleja ante esa palabra- y no me importa si tu no me amas, quiero estar junto a ti, apoyándote, si me lo permites ese bebe tendrá mi cariño como si fuera mío, como si fuera su padre, será tu bebe, será nuestro bebe, ¿Qué opinas?

No sabía que decir... Era como cargar a Kankuro de problemas que no eran de él. Porque…

-¿Por que soportar un peso que no es tuyo?- dije pensando pero eso pasamientos salieron y se formaron en palabras Kankuro sonrió.

-Por la misma razón que mencione antes, porque te amo.- me tomo de las manos- te pido que me des una oportunidad, si te fallo ya no volveré acercarme a ti lo prometo.

Vi sus ojos, decía la verdad, y no podía rechazar la oferta, su bebe necesitaba un padre y yo necesitaba una oportunidad para salir adelante, era todo tome mi decisión.

-Sí, lo harás bien estoy segura.

El se alegro y me sonrió- gracias- y se acerco a mí y me beso, era una combinación de sentimientos, aquellos que se dirigían hacia a mí con tanta pasión, sus labios eran suaves y sus movimientos delicados, correspondí y el acerco mi cuerpo con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y me rompiera en cualquier momento. Entonces la puerta se abrió interrumpiéndonos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Descuida- Kankuro hablo.

-Vaya eso responde muchas preguntas, felicidades a los dos, Tenten deberás venir a chequeo, pronto te diré el sexo de tu bebe si lo deseas.

-Si gracias, Sakura te pido discreción al respecto, no estamos listos todavía.

¡Oh! Si está bien, pero no me mantendrás callada por siempre- guiño el ojo y salió por la puerta. Kankuro se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Sabes que le va ir a decir a todo el mundo en este momento.

-Si lo sé, pero por lo menos lo intentara.

-Sera un bebe hermoso como su madre- me toco el vientre y me dio un corto beso antes de marchamos.

* * *

y Bien ¿que les pareció?, ¿feo, horrible?, ¿aman a kankuro?, ¿neji en verdad se rindió? ,¿que creen que hará tenten?

KippieMarie: aquí esta la continuación, jaja la verdad no resistía a publicar, no queria dejarte a ti y a los demás lectores con un capitulo corto D:, estoy en proceso del prox. fic es un neji y tenten y claro que te avisare :D cuídate mucho.

Estelaluna: Jjajaja me encanto tu pequeño guion jaja me hiciste reír, gracias por dar tu opinión cuenta mucho enserio aquí esta otro capitulo espero que te guste y espero verte otra vez entre los reviews, cuídate mucho.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo :D, cuídense mucho, saludos, no olviden comentar:3


End file.
